


it’s okay coz it’s the two of us

by freysan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, but nevermind, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: The first three household chores Mingyu did after coming back from Laws of the Jungle.





	it’s okay coz it’s the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take the summary seriously, it's not that bad. Mingyu is not SVT's maid, all is voluntary in my fic. This is just really random with no concrete plot.
> 
> Title is also from "Crazy In Love" by SVT but I've been listening to BP's "As If It's Your Last" while writing this.

 

 

The first chore Mingyu did when he came back from the jungle was to cook them breakfast.

He knew he should be sleeping but it was past 4 in the morning when he arrived at the dorm. He was hungry and would like to eat before hitting the bed, not to mention the other members were gonna get up soon for their own schedules ahead, he might as well make a meal for all of them.

It was nothing special really, just scrambled eggs with rice, and he was so immersed in making it, he didn’t hear the soft padding of feet approaching. He was aware, however, of the sudden lean arms wrapping around him.

“Minghao?” he tried to look behind him, turn around to reciprocate the hug, but the sleepy grunt and tightening of arms told him to stay still. A silent request he heeded as he turned his attention back to the nearly cooked food. Minghao stayed for a few minutes, Mingyu was almost sure he was asleep again until he felt the other rub his face against his back, just like a cat reacquainting itself with its owner all over again. And then Minghao was letting go and relocating himself on the dining table.

“You stink,” the dancer said with a sniff, resting his head on his hand.

Mingyu laughed, airy and husky. He did not stink, he washed up before he started with the food. He was pretty sure Minghao was just trying to divert attention away from the blush dusting his cheeks. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Nah. I’ll have breakfast with the others later.”

“Ok,” he nodded, glad to see Minghao staying despite his words.

They spent the time in relative silence, too early for stories and laughter. They could talk later when they were less sleepy and more awake. He prepared a plate for himself as Minghao watched him. He ate on his own while Minghao fought to stay awake. As he cleaned up a bit, Minghao slumped on the table, giving in to sleep. But it only took gentle taps on the shoulder and Minghao was awake again somehow, following him up and into the bedroom as if in a trance.

It was amusing how Minghao naturally fell into his bed and molded himself on his side as if Mingyu hadn’t been gone for almost a week. He wasn’t complaining, though. He missed this.

 

 

The second chore he did was clean up the house first chance he found time to do so.

Seungcheol and Seungkwan scowled at him, claimed they cleaned up while he was gone, no need to make it seem like they were that dependent on him nor were they that messy without him. He pouted, he didn’t mean it that way. The house wasn’t messy per se but it wasn’t organized the way he wanted it to be. He could still see a very thin layer of dust under the table, the chairs weren’t lined up properly, and the displays on the shelf…

When Minghao walked into the living room, he worried that the other would also take his OC tendencies negatively. Instead, to his surprise, Minghao picked up Wonwoo’s books on the shelves and put it in standing position as opposed to being carelessly stacked upward. He separated the CDs from the DVDs and straightened the magazines up just like they always did. Oh, of course. Mingyu stood behind the sofa, broom and dustpan in hands, wondering why he had been worried about Minghao’s reaction in the first place. It was always them cleaning together, this wasn’t any different.

“See, I told you guys you’re doing it wrong,” even the accompanying nag was the same. “I tried telling them, Gyu, but nobody ever listens to me when you’re not here.”

Hansol’s laugh and Seokmin’s pat on the back (there, there, Hao) kind of confirmed Minghao’s complaint, Mingyu couldn’t stop the silly smile spreading on his lips.

“If you two insists on being Ming-wives, can I volunteer to be Won-husband?” Wonwoo asked, voice coming from the open door of the bedroom.

Minghao didn’t say anything but Mingyu didn’t miss the scandalized look he threw towards the non-visible rapper.

“Sorry, hyung, we’re currently not up for threesome,” Mingyu joked back for the both of them and heard Jihoon coughing on his coffee from the kitchen.

 

 

The third chore he did when he came back from the jungle was the laundry.

It was his first weekend home and though it wasn’t his task this week, he was free so he volunteered for it. The 96s were supposed to do the job but Jun and Soonyoung with the rest of the performance team were making a choreo for the concert, Jihoon was in the studio with Seokmin and Seungkwan, and Wonwoo had a guesting with Hansol and Jisoo. Today, it was only him, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan.

It wasn’t really that difficult, just the typical routine. What surprised him was the amount of clothes he had on the laundry basket, those that were still different from the ones he brought to the jungle. He was gone for the week so why he had his shirts in the laundry didn’t make sense to him. He asked Jeonghan about it but the elder just shrugged, claiming he didn’t notice anything. It was Seungcheol who answered his question.

“That’s Myungho,” the leader explained. “Sometimes he’d come to our room and get some of your clothes then he’d wear them to sleep.”

Mingyu beamed at the information. It had been quite some time since Minghao used his clothes, not since a fan took notice and reacted negatively about it. Since then, Minghao had been insistent on limiting themselves into buying matching or similar items instead of using each other’s.

The new knowledge that Minghao used his clothes gave him ideas and thoughts he should probably not entertain. Did Minghao look good in his shirt? Did he drown in them? Did it show more skin, especially around his neck? He might have been able to kiss his collar without taking clothes off. He might have been able to run his hands under the shirt with ease just because of how loose it might be. Then maybe later, he could do it even with the other members around, subtly of course, while watching a movie as Minghao sat on his lap and he pretended to just lounge from behind. He shook his head. That was too much thought for simply knowing Minghao used his shirts.

“He might have missed you,” Seungcheol said, unaware of how his brain worked.

“Did you take any pictures?”

“No but try asking Jun later. I heard him teasing the kid at times, he might have taken some pics.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he said.

He left the elder and brought the laundry basket into the washing area. But before he dumped his clothes in the machine, he took a look around him and brought some clothes to his nose. He felt like a creep but he was curious and it was his clothes so just a little sniff… And Jeonghan caught him. He made him promise five days’ worth of massage to keep quiet about it. Mingyu whined but agreed. Being able to catch a faint scent of Minghao in his clothes was worth it. Their combined set of smell was---

Jeonghan’s judgmental stare validated his own feeling of how creepy he was.

 

 

Later, he asked Jun if he had a picture of Minghao. Luckily for him, the elder did take some pictures. And, unlike Jeonghan, Jun was sweet enough to give him a copy without asking for anything back. Even luckier, Minghao indeed slightly drowned in his clothes. Not so much but still enough for hand-wandering activities later (just future references).

 

 

Much later, he asked Minghao about it. The younger didn’t even deny him.

“You missed me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. I missed you.”

Minghao’s answer surprised him. None of his usual “you wish” or “of course, dumbass” sassiness. Just simple admittance accompanied with warm eyes and a gentle smile. And that blush dusting his cheeks again.

Mingyu smiled back at him brightly, rewarding Minghao’s rare emotional honesty with a kiss, pleased when Minghao readily kissed back.

“Good to know coz I missed you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Wonwoo. Don't worry, the keyword is 'currently' so we can try asking again next time. XD
> 
> I just really want to write this fic even though it's so out-of-nowhere. And I know LotJ is still ongoing but Mingyu's back so I want to do this now before I binge-watch the show and lose the idea. Watch the show, his visual is a blessing. TT^TT
> 
> Also, please leave anything for the attention-starved me. Thanks! \\(^o^)/


End file.
